


An Angel in Hell (or the front office)

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, High School, M/M, Teacher!Dan, as so many of my friends believed, dont worry, receptionist!phil, this isn't a student teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: “Dan?” Phil questioned and Dan’s snapped out of his fantasy, turning a deep shade of scarlet as he realised he had been caught staring.“P-pardon, sorry?” He stammered and Phil smirked slightly, cheeks still heavily flushed but more relaxed than before.Also known asThe teacher and receptionist au series that literally nobody wanted but I'm writing anyway





	An Angel in Hell (or the front office)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! To this crazy series that I basically started for self indulgent purposes (I wanted to write fluff damn it!) and decided to post it anyway.  
> It's going to be completely out of order so welcome to the crazy journey of teacher dan, who literally just wants to kiss the cute receptionist (guess who) phil. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the first story in this series, please let me know what you think!

The first day at a new school was always terrifying Dan decided, it was terrifying when he was a student and it was just as mind numbingly scary as a teacher. Even when you were working at the school students would stare at you as though you were an alien.  
He gently brushed aside his messy curls and inhaled deeply through his nose, stepping into the office building and naturally receiving a lot of weird looks.  
“Hello!” A bright voice echoed through the room and Dan started in shock, nearly elbowing a child in the head as he did so.

 

There sitting at the reception desk wearing a quirky smile was, what could only be described as, an angel, Dan felt his heart skip a couple of beats as the receptionist brushed his black hair out of his eyes.  
“You must be the new teacher?” The receptionist, Phil his name tag read, cocked his head to the side, it wasn’t patronising, but curious and it made Dan’s heart flip in a way he didn’t think was possible.  
Dan felt himself nod sharply as though on reflex, his brain muddled by the intense blue of the other boy’s eyes. “I’m Dan,” he managed to blabber.

 

Phil smiled and it made his whole face light up, Dan felt the same strange flutter in his chest, like a wild animal was trying to escape his insides but instead released a horde of butterflies. “Phil,” the receptionist said as he pointed to the name tag, displayed on his chest, “Do you need your timetable and classes?” He asked and Dan nodded awkwardly.  
He watched as Phil scooted himself closer to the computer, brilliant blue eyes dancing towards the computer, “And what’s your last name Dan?” The way Phil said his name made shivers run down Dan’s spine.  
“H-howell,” he spluttered and quickly chastised himself for being so awkward, but Phil merely grinned and nodded, pale lanky fingers skittering across the keyboard expertly.

 

With a few more clicks Dan heard the printer whirl to life, and suddenly those bright blue skies were focused back on him, “So what brings you to Lanbourne High?” Phil’s lilting voice asked and wow Dan didn’t know you could get a crush so quickly but here he was.  
It took him a few deep breaths to find his voice, and he could feel a blush colour his cheeks, Phil didn’t seem to mind, staring at Dan as though he had all the time in the world, “I love teaching,” Dan shrugged and Phil nodded as though this perfectly simple answer needed the ridiculous amount of time Dan had taken thinking of it.  
“I get that,” he replied with a beam that melted Dan’s insides and made his knees shake.

 

Before Dan could embarrass himself by collapsing he choked out, “What about you?” Phil’s eyes widened slightly, as though he wasn’t used to receiving attention back, only giving.  
Dan watched as his mouth opened and closed ever so slightly, only just enough that Dan could see it before he replied, “This isn’t exactly what I was dreaming for in life, but it’s nice to meet people…” he trailed off, and Dan was left wishing he could know what Phil had dreamt, once upon a time.  
Eventually Phil broke the comfortable silence between them, “You don’t have a photo in your file,” he said, colour brushing along his cheekbones, in an entirely too endearing way.  
“Oh,” Dan heard himself mumble and quickly added, “Do I need one?”  
Judging by the red that was creeping up Phil’s neck and the awkward cough he gave in response, the answer was yes, however Phil answered anyway, “Er yes. I need one so I can print your ID,” he explained. The blush had spread across Phil’s face now, making the incredibly light freckles stand out against his milk coloured skin. Dan watched as Phil threaded his fingers through his dark black fringe, gently pushing it back behind his ear so that it was neater. How did he achieve such a perfect fringe, in such little effort? It framed his face perfectly, making his blue eyes pop with colour.

 

“Dan?” Phil questioned and Dan’s snapped out of his fantasy, turning a deep shade of scarlet as he realised he had been caught staring.  
“P-pardon, sorry?” He stammered and Phil smirked slightly, cheeks still heavily flushed but more relaxed than before.

 

With a tap of Phil’s lanky fingers Dan realised he was holding a camera, if machines that old could really be known as cameras. It didn’t appear to even have a screen, so the idea of this ancient machine having the same name as the fancy Canon Dan had back home (it used to belong to his father but now it was Dan’s and he wasn’t sure what to do with it) seemed highly ridiculous. “Can I take one for your ID?” He asked and Dan’s face became impossibly hotter.  
With a nod Dan smiled sheepishly, Phil held up the camera to his eye, squinting slightly as he peeked through the viewfinder. Dan couldn’t help but feel that Phil was born to hold a camera, the way his hands shaped it comfortably, as though the machine was part of his body and not a separate entity, made Dan’s heart flutter once again. Seriously, how could anyone be so enamoured after only ten minutes of meeting someone?

 

There was a snap, followed by a flash of light, and Phil was peeking out from behind the camera, “Let’s hope that was good,” Phil shrugged as he plugged the prehistoric camera into the computer and slid the chair backwards towards the printer.  
Dan couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips as Phil rolled across the room, crashing the chair into the bench. He stood mesmerized as Phil gathered his documents and timetable into a manilla folder, his fingers gentle and experienced as he smoothed them out so they wouldn’t be crinkled.

 

Embarrassingly Phil seemed to notice him staring, as a gentle smile tugged at the corners of his lips, which Dan were definitely _not_ staring at thank you very much! He was also definitely not thinking about how those soft, pink lips would feel pressed against his lips, absolutely not.  
“See something you like Howell?” Phil was smirking, and oh my god Dan had officially died and been sent to Heaven, because nobody could look that pure when they smirked! It’s impossible, and unnatural!  
“I-I I uh I’m,” Dan stammered awkwardly which just made Phil’s smirk widen because he wasn’t denying it, in fact Dan couldn’t even remember how to speak, let alone denying the truth.

 

As Dan continued to flounder awkwardly, Phil returned his attention to the computer again, a smirk still quirking at his lips, which admittedly gave Dan a higher chance of functioning, as those beautiful eyes weren’t focused on Dan and his every move. He attempted to gather his thoughts and calm his racing heart, to no avail.  
Out of nowhere Phil whistled at the screen, drawing Dan’s attention back to those beautiful lips that he definitely shouldn’t be looking at, “God Dan, how do you manage to make such a quick photo look so beautiful?” Phil gaped at the screen, bringing colour automatically back to Dan’s cheeks.

 

“It helps when you have a beautiful photographer,” he mumbled before the thought had fully registered, and when it did there was no way he could take it back.  
However, as Dan died internally, Phil smiled widely, a heavy flush adorning his cheeks and neck, “Jeez you’re one to talk,” He said in a hushed voice, as though it was a thought that wasn’t meant to exit his mouth. Judging by the look on his face it just mightn’t have been.  
Dan felt a strange bubble in his chest, it seemed to fill him with an obscure confidence he’d never felt before, “Maybe we could catch up sometime and debate over it?” He could barely believe that he had thought that with his own brain, let alone said it with casual confidence, but he did.

 

Phil’s mouth dropped open, and for a half second Dan felt his confidence wilt, until Phil beamed at him, wide and honest. “Sounds awesome,” he said with that smile that seemed to stab Dan in the chest while simultaneously wrapping him in a warm blanket, “Saturday work for you?”  
Dan nodded vigorously, his heart pounding at a million miles per hour, “Saturday’s great!” He squeaked, confident demeanour gone and returned to his usual awkward gay self.  
Phil didn’t seem to mind, he grinned once more, handing over the folder with a brush of their fingers and saying, “I’ll come drop off your ID at around midday.”  
Clutching the folder to his chest as though it could contain his rapidly beating heart Dan replied, “Can’t wait!”  
He scurried away with only one thought running through his mind,

_I have a date!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I would love to have requests if you wanna head over to my tumblr nerdydisneychild *cough* shameless self promo *cough cough*  
> But seriously I'm not smart enough to come up with enough ideas on my own so if you have something you want to happen in this universe please please please please (I'm so annoying) PLEASE send in a request it would make my day! 
> 
> (or ya know comment and leave kudos that makes my day too)  
> ok I'll go now I hope you liked the first story of these two idiots!!


End file.
